Randy Temple
A New Pilgrim and a former flight attendant that saved the plane carrying the New Pilgrims from crashing. Early Life Born to the prominent business man of the Temple foundation in America and his stay at home mother, Randy was always seen as insignificant by his father who favored Randy's brother Iain who was more manly and aggressive. His father often declared Randy to be a wimp and a girl. Something that he continued to say when Randy decided his desire to be a flight attendant. He manages to become a flight attending and begins working on flights across the world including to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 He works on the flight of the New Pilgrims coming over from the US to the UK after Michael Novak, the deposed US President managed to usurp the job as Prime Minister. He is also part of the New Pilgrim movement which are there supporting Michael Novak. The flight takes the turn for the worst when Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung who are piloting the plane fall ill. The plane and everyone on it are in danger, that is until Randy who has had some flight experience steps in and saves the day much to everyone's relief. He manages as a result to become a national hero for what he did. He eventually becomes a pilot as a result of the incident. When Michael is arrested for his role in the Great Fire, him as are New Pilgrims are all threatened of expulsion from the town by Tessa Crab who fights with Amanda Hathaway about whether their support for Michael in the past could mean danger for the town. However after the speech of Ed Schultz a they all managed to remain in Grasmere Valley. Volume 10 He is at the Town Hall when everyone is trying to track down who the Mafia are before they take out the entire town. Carrie Chung believes Randy is part of the Mafia. It turns out she has no proof but wanting to get revenge on a number of people and using the votes to do it see picks Randy among those. He reason is that it is revealed Carrie sent a proposal to Randy after he rescued everyone in the plane via letter. She had rejected the proposal and wanting revenge saw this as her perfect opportunity as if the having the most votes, they would executed for the crime. He along with Rae Rae Chin were executed that time even though it turned out they were innocent which in turn ensured Carrie being voted by everyone to be Mafia and then put to death even though she was innocent.However it turned out the town were playing a game of Mafia for their Games Night at the town hall. No one was hurt and everyone had a great time. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 When Mel demands that she wants to take over the carol service, Randy is among the many who are chosen to star and then constantly due to him making various comments against Mel found himself fired. He shows his more witty if not mean streak as he keeps making various comments in which he has to often be rebuked by the likes of Daisy. Volume 34 He ends up becoming the New Vice Prime Minister following the demise of Tessa Crab's cabinet and her disappearance following the terrorist plot of the Midwoodcote business block. Volume 46 He ends up stepping down from Vice Prime Minister soon after Catherine Lorna publicly resigned from office following the Mother Morland incident. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Comics #19 -21, 24-25 World Cup #25 Tale of Debby Laddy Ronny Badeo, Gawdy, Jeddie's Biggest Fan, Philip and Mildred are all running away from Brazil after the loss of Brazil to Germany in the World Cup causes a violent outbreak. They managed to get on the plane which Debby Laddy, good friend of Randy Temple's is being the steward and Randy himself who is piloting the plane. The terrorist Zeba manages to also get on who has managed to create havoc for the guys throughout their trip in Brazil and even helping causing the riots there. Debby ends up throwing Zeba out of the plane but the plane is about to crash. This causes for all of them to jump out of the plane and amazingly land in Granny About To Die's house who is watching the world cup along with Jack Etheridge. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe Randy holds a BBQ at his house when Audrey Reynolds and Steve Queen announce they are going out soon after Audrey had split up from Camian Pujoe after she believed he was going to marry Ariel Waters which turned out to be a lie told by Ariel to get her ice skating game off. It is soon found out during the BBQ that Camian has left Grasmere Valley as a result of the new relationship. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 11 An English Woman in Washington Randy appears as the pilot of the airplane when Nanny Prescot and the gang go to Washington wanting to get rid of the FBI file that was made on Nanny Prescot due to her conservative nature the american government considered her a threat and kept a file on her.